


On the Wings of Eagles

by HaganeNeko



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, tvof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-15
Updated: 2010-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaganeNeko/pseuds/HaganeNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes family is connected by more than just blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Wings of Eagles

**Author's Note:**

> This was my entry for fma_fic_contest on LJ with the prompt of"fly", and is also side story for my _The Value of Family_ series. Spoilers for the end of the manga/Brotherhood.
> 
> Originally published on September 14, 2010 in my LJ journal, under my alchemyotaku75 pseudonym.

  


  
**  
On the Wings of Eagles   
**   


Pain rarely comes without a lesson and some of those lessons clung to one's soul like a lingering malice, especially those carrying their own indelible price. Izumi had learned this fact ever since her failed attempt to bring her stillborn child back to life, an event that left her barren and her very being torn apart with grief and regret.

Throughout the years, she had sought redemption, looking for a way to set things right, even if only in her mind. Although realizing what she had brought back was not her son, she had still not achieved complete closure; the fact remained she had lost a child and the hollow place in her heart had never been filled.

Now, as Edward extends a tiny, squirming bundle to her, she knows that family goes beyond simple blood ties as the beaming young father says, "This is your Granny Izumi." Instead of taking offense at being referred to as 'old', Izumi's heart swells with quiet elation and pride. Of course Edward would consider her his son's grandmother; deep down she had always known he viewed her as a surrogate mom.

The shadow that stained her heart for so long vanished and for the first time in a very long time, her spirit feels so light, so free, that she could rise above herself and fly with the wings of an eagle.

She cradles the tiny boy in her arms and revels in the joy of having a "family" to call her own.


End file.
